You're my smile
by themanemmaloves
Summary: Emma broke her leg and is not able to walk or to go anywhere. Snow and Charming took the responsibility to take care of the town while the Sherriff is on a break so Emma moves into the Jolly Roger for a week until she recovers. Killian takes her injury seriously. Perhaps a bit too seriously.


Killian, stop.

„Killian, I said I'm fine."

„But Swan, you cannot move! Let me take care of you."

„You are already doing that! A bit too much."

„I am not."

„Killian, you carried me all the way from my dad's car to your ship, you wrapped me up in two damn blankets, changed the position of the pillow under my leg three times in the past hour and you made me three different kinds of tea."

Killian shrugged his shoulder and scratched his ear before answering:

„That's a good point. What do you want me to do Swan?"

Emma smiled at him and said:

„Well, you can start by sitting here next to me."

Killian stopped talking and slowly took off his boots then sat down on the bed next to her. He leaned his head on the wall and put an arm around Emma, to which she immideatly responded by laying her head on his shoulder.

„See, this is nice. I like it this way."

„Me too. Are you _sure_ it doesn't hurt?"

„Yes, I'm sure."

Emma closed her eyes and just relaxed while laying on Killian's chest. His arm was wrapped gently around her shoulder and his lips brushed her forhead a few times when he whispered a soft:

„I'm sorry I'm annoying you, love, I was just afraid you were in a lot of pain."

She raised her head a little bit and looked at him with a soft and most heartwarming smile she had. Then she caressed his cheek and responded:

„Hey... You're not annyoing me, Killian. I just want you to understand that I'm OK and I just want you sitting next to me, get it?"

„Aye."

He smiled back and kissed her temple. After that, they both sank down into their pillows and Emma's head was still resting on Killian's arm – and they both loved it.

Emma enjoyed inhaling his scent and he always smelled like the ocean. Sometimes, while they were sitting or having dinner, she would find a way to place a gentle kiss to his neck.

She parted from his tight embrace and placed her hand underneath her head, then looked at him - admiring the perfect lines of his jaw and then his eyes. Oh _God, _his eyes... She could stare at them for all eternity. Such a calming blue color that offered so much love.

Emma realized that as much as she loved the dashing pirate parts of him, the way he would sweep her off her feet with his hot kisses or the way he would pull her close and whisper something dirty to her, the softer parts were the ones she enjoyed the most. The parts that would look at her like she is the most importnat human on Earth. The parts when he made her feel like none of the heart breaks or the pain and the unhappines happened. The parts of him that were there to crack a joke when she needed it the most. Oh and the best parts? Those were the ones when Killian took her and Henry sailing with him.

He would teach Henry how to read the stars and then he would hug her and give her his coat to keep her warm. Sometimes, they would even stay the whole night out in the ocean, and they adored every second of it.

„Thank you, Killian."

„For what?"

„Everything..."

He smiled at her softly and then placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She didn't want them to part, and when Killian backed away, she didn't move. She wanted more.

She wanted to kiss him sensless until they were both out of breath. She wanted their lips to be swollen and she wanted them to wake up tomorrow morning sored and worn out. Oh, she wanted it more then anything. And Killian didn't seem to think any differently.

But they both knew if their cute kisses and cuddles turned into makeout sessions, it would lead to something else and Emma was already not able to move. In a way, it hurt them to know that they aren't going to be able to do what they want soon. Even though they were both dying to.

Killian suddenly got up and rushed out of the room not saying a word.

„Killian?"

Once he returned, he was carrying a book and handed it to Emma immideatly then sat next to her again.

„What's this?"

„It's one of the books my mother read to me and my brother when we were kids. I promised Henry I'd give it to him when we went sailing last year. But then I lost it and once I realized it was on my ship all along, it was too late. And now I got the Jolly back and can finally keep my promise. I hope the lad enjoys it."

Emma proudly smiled at Killian and then pulled him in for another kiss. She sucked on his bottom lip and his upper one lingered on hers.

Once they parted, Killian's eyes were still closed and Emma just stared at him like that. His post-kiss lovestruck expression on his face was priceless every time.

„He is going to love it, don't worry."

„Are you tired, Swan?"

„A bit. Are you?"

„Considering I've ran to the Granny's twice to bring you grilled cheese, searched my entire ship to find this blanket and made about five litres of tea, I'm certain about three things. First – I can see how I overreacted and I apologiese for that and the second – I think we both deserve some fair sleep."

„What's the third?"

„For as long as I've known you, I've never felt like I loved you more then I do right now."

Emma couldn't think of a proper response for a second. Her eyes widened and his words echoed in her head. The man truly knew his way with words.

„You really mean that?"

„I do. I truly do."

Emma placed a kiss on his cheek then softly said:

„I've never felt like I loved you more then now either."

Killian smiled, again. He _knew _that a day won't go by that he won't spend rememberring her saying this. _She loves him._ And now she finally admitted it.

Emma closed her eyes and snuggled into Killian's chest, once again. Killian placed a soft kiss on her shoulder then closed his as well. He threw another blanket around them and pulled Emma closer, as carefully as he could trying not to hurt her – and he didn't.

He closed his eyes and they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
